


Chuck VS FWB

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays 2019 [11]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Chuck's birthday, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With A Small Plot, september smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck and Casey decide to have sex once, but then they do it again, and again and neither of them want it to stop, even though they both realize it's probably not a good idea.Basically Chuck and Casey having sex as much as possible.Not sure what holiday to do for September so I went with September Smut*Spotify playlist for serieshttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/164HFYxzXUuBYnETZO5zNz?si=8phJDPvrSQWL6Z0UTH7Lew





	Chuck VS FWB

**Author's Note:**

> posting a day early since I'll be at Comic-Con meeting Adam on the 1st!!!!!!

_“Sometimes you gotta kiss somebody_  
_ In the back of a cab or on a subway train_  
_ Sometimes you gotta kiss somebody_  
_ On a midnight street in the summer rain_  
_ If you're wishing you were with somebody_  
_ 'Cause you don't wanna go home when it's closin' time_  
_ If you wanna kiss somebody_  
_ Baby, I got somebody in mind_

_Kiss Somebody- Morgan Evans_

“A night off in New York City, what are we going to do?”  
“Well Larkin and Walker are in the honeymoon suite, I’m sure they wouldn’t say no to a little Chuck action”  
“That’s gross Casey”  
“Well you’ve already fucked both of them so it wouldn't be much different”  
"I never fucked, he was, nevermind sounds like you’re jealous”  
“I’d rather chop my own nuts off with a rusty saw than sleep with either of them”  
“You did say Bryce has slept with everyone, are you sure you weren’t one of them?”  
“I’ll kill you if you ever say that again” Casey growled.  
“Let’s go to a bar or something, be my wingman”  
“What about me?”  
“I'm sure you don't need any help, I only get action when it’s a C.I.A mission apparently”  
“We are sharing a room, I’m not helping you bring someone back here to fuck”  
“I just want 1 one night stand in my life, I'll pay for another room, I don't care, Casey, it's my birthday month and I want to have sex, or at the very least kiss someone"  
“Chuck Bartowski and one-night stand should never be in the same sentence”  
“Why not? I can have a one-nighter with someone”  
“You have a huge heart, you love too easily, you will sleep with them then ask for their number and never leave them alone”  
“I’m going to prove you wrong”  
"Is that what you are wearing?"  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"You're almost 30 and wearing a Star Wars shirt"  
"And if they don't like Star Wars then they won't like me"  
"That's not how one night stands work Bartowski, they don't care what you like, they just want sex"  
"Right" Chuck looked at himself in the mirror. "I have a very limited wardrobe, what do you suggest since you seem to be the expert"  
"Wear something without a nerd logo on it"  
"The only other thing I have is a solid black shirt and my white work shirt"  
“Wear the black one”  
"You are wearing your black shirt, we would match"  
"Who cares"  
"I'm wearing the Star Wars one"  
"Don't cry to me when you come back alone"  
“I need to stop at the store and get some condoms and maybe some lube just in case"  
Casey laughed "Buy yourself a new shirt while you're at it"  
"You want to come with me?"  
"No"  
"Need anything?"  
"A new life"  
Chuck looked up the closest drug store near their hotel "Text me if you change your mind, I'll be back in ten minutes, maybe look up a bar we can go to, don't care if it's a normal one or a gay one, I'll take either"  
"K Bartowski" Casey rolled his eyes

"Did you find what you needed?"  
"Yeah, I got a multi-pack incase you need any and look I found a shirt" Chuck pulled a burgundy button-up short sleeve shirt from the bag.  
"I don't need any, I always have some in my go bag"  
"Of course you do" Chuck sat the bag on the side table next to his bed "Did you find a bar to go to?"  
"We can just walk down the street and find places to go, it's New York, not Burbank"  
"I've never been here"  
"Did you hit your head during the mission yesterday?"  
"No why?"  
"Because you are acting weird"  
"No I'm not"  
"Is it because Larkin and Walker are fucking?"  
"Stop bringing it up, I don't care"  
"You dated both of them, pretty sure you were in love with both of them, and then you find out that Sarah was in love with Bryce before you came along and you two were happy but then he came back and she broke your heart for someone who also broke your heart"  
"Shut up"  
"So do you think finding some random ass person to fuck will change how you feel and make it all better?"  
"I have no idea, okay, I have only dated four people and they all fucking broke my heart like you said and maybe I just want something with no commitment because three of those people work for the government and one of them went rogue and tried to kill me" Chuck put his new shirt on "I've been the intersect for five years, so just let me have fun tonight"  
“Let’s go have some fun then, but I’m not letting you get drunk, if you want to get wasted then you can't bring anyone back"  
"Fine"

“Well that sucked”  
“You’ll be fine”  
"Told you the shirt wouldn't matter"  
"Meh"  
“I didn’t even kiss anyone, I wanted to at least kiss someone”  
“You can kiss me if it’s that big of a deal”  
“Haha so funny John”  
“I’m not laughing” Casey grabbed his face and sloppily licked into his mouth, tasting strongly of scotch and cigars, Chuck moaned gripping the front of Casey’s shirt getting lost in the moment before he realized what was happening Chuck pushed him away “What the fuck was that?”  
“You got your kiss”  
“In the back of a stinky cab, no thanks”  
“You're annoying” Casey growled  
“And you are an asshole”  
“You wanted someone to kiss you so I did it, so fucking sick of you bitching about it"  
“Did you forget the part about not wanting someone who works for the government”  
“Then I’m getting you another room and calling you a prostitute”  
“Oh my god, no”  
“Thank god we are here” Casey paid for the taxi before getting out  
“If you complain once, I’m drugging you so you pass out and I have a peaceful night”  
“You can’t do that”  
“I can do whatever I want”  
“I hate you”  
“Don’t care”

“I’m going to shower, get the nasty smoke smell off my skin”  
“Don’t spend too much time jacking off, I want to shower too”  
“I wasn’t planning on it”  
“Sure Bartowski’  
“You’re such an asshole”  
“You said that already”  
“You don’t need to act like that, seriously. I’ve seen you cry at Ellie’s wedding, I’ve seen how you constantly smile around Alex. Why do you feel the need to act like such an asshole, like you are covering it up that you are actually a nice person”  
“So fucking what if I like weddings, and Alex is my daughter you dumbass, of course, I’m nice to her”  
“And I’ve been your friend for like five years, well maybe four because I think you genuinely hated me the first year, but I really thought we were friends”  
“You are way too emotional”  
Chuck sighed, “Right, well me and my girly emotions are going to take the longest shower possible” Chuck made the mistake of flipping Casey off because the next thing he knew his back was pressed against the wall and Casey’s chest was pressed against his.  
“You think you can flip me off and be able to keep that finger”  
Chuck pushed on Casey’s chest but he didn't budge “Please get away from me”  
“Is that what you really want?”  
“Yes”  
“Sure you don’t want me to fuck you into the mattress until you forget your name?”  
Chuck stared at him, eyes wide “Uh”  
“Yes or no Bartowski?”  
“Can we shower first? Not together, I need a minute to um think”  
“You shower first, then when I get out of the shower if you're sitting on the bed in just a towel I’ll know, if you are under the covers laying down then I’ll go to sleep and act like none of this happened”  
“Deal” Chuck could barely get the word out.

Chuck took his time in the shower, thinking about Casey’s offer, on one hand, he could really use the release, on the other it was Casey, and if they had sex things between them may get weird when they get back to Burbank. He still hadn't made up his mind but he made sure every part of his body was extra clean.  
He dried himself off really well and wrapped a towel around his waist, he took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom. Avoiding eye contact with Casey as they passed each other.  
He stood there staring at both of the beds and the table between them where he left the lube and condoms he bought earlier. “What the hell is my life?” he left the towel wrapped around himself when he sat on the bed, he grabbed the lube flipping the bottle over in his hand a few times as he nervously chewed at his bottom lip. “You can do this Chuck, it’s just sex, sex with an assassin, but still just sex. Sex that will probably be amazing, no big deal” he laid down, knees bent, legs spread. He wasn’t sure if Casey would want him to already be prepped, but he needed to do it now to calm himself down.  
He squirted some lube on his fingers warming it up between his fingers and thumb. “This is insane” he closed his eyes when his finger ran over his hole. Keeping his eyes closed he imagined what it was going to feel like having Casey pounding into him.  
He quickly worked himself up to two fingers, resisting the urge to jack himself off. When he pushed in a third finger his eyes snapped open when he heard Casey growl.  
“Shit, how long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough”  
“Want to help?”  
Casey dropped the towel that was wrapped around him.  
“Wow,” Chuck whispered to himself at the sight of Casey’s naked perfectly toned body standing at the foot of the bed. “I would say I’m ready but you look a lot thicker than my three fingers”  
Casey climbed up on the bed, moving forward on his knees until he was between Chuck’s legs, not saying anything he grabbed the bottle of lube that Chuck had dropped on the bed next to him. “Just so you know I’m clean, I got tested after, well it doesn't matter why” Chuck really hated Bryce, but now was not the time to think about him.  
“I know”  
“That’s creepy”  
“Shut up” Casey pressed two of his fingers into Chuck's hole.  
“Oh, fuck” Chuck gasped.  
“That’s the plan” Casey twisted his finger hitting that sweet spot to make Chuck moan.  
“Can you, can we kiss?”  
Casey moved so that he was laying on Chuck but holding up most of his weight on his arm, he wasn’t comfortable, but he lived in a wall for a week, he can be uncomfortable to get laid.  
Chuck was honestly shocked at what a good kisser Casey was, he was way more gentle than Chuck would have thought. The kiss in the back of the cab was more sloppy and eager, this time he was taking his time.

Chuck was embarrassed by the whine he made when Casey moved away from him.  
"Rollover, hands and knees"  
Chuck sat up on his knees in front of Casey, he took the condom from Casey's hand "Let me, please"  
Casey nodded  
Chuck’s hands were shaking as he tore the package open, throwing it on the floor, he wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft giving it a few strokes, wiping what was left of the lube on his fingers on him before rolling on the condom. Casey tightly gripped the back of Chuck’s neck kissing him hard. After Chuck got Casey nice and lubed up he pulled out of the kiss, admiring Casey’s body one more time before turning around positioning himself on his hands and knees.  
Casey moved closer to him, teasing at his hole with the tip of his cock.  
Chuck pushed back “Come on Casey, please”  
“Gonna beg for it?”  
“I’m not going, oh my god” He yelled out as Casey slammed into him. “Keep going, fuck yes, keep going”  
Casey did, digging his fingers into Chuck’s hip holding him in place as he kept up his quick shallow thrusts.  
Casey really enjoyed when Chuck was quiet, but not now, the sounds he was making were turning him on more than he ever thought, and he had a feeling this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing.  
Chuck dropped down to his elbows gripping the sheets, he shoved his face into the mattress, pressing back into Casey with a string of words that probably weren't English coming out of his mouth that he had no control over.  
Casey was close but didn’t want this to end yet so he slowed down, draping himself over Chuck’s back, biting and sucking across his shoulder blades to stop himself from saying anything he may later regret.  
"Touch me" Chuck's whine barely audible from where his face was buried in the sheet.  
Casey stopped for a moment, his forehead pressed to Chuck's back, he took a few deep breaths before straightening back up.  
He grabbed Chuck's hip in one hand, the other moved around to Chuck's leaking cock, he used his thumb to wipe the droplets down his shaft before wrapping his hand around it. "Fuck yourself on me"  
Chuck quickly got back up on his hands rocking forward into Casey's hands then back onto his dick. The first few movements were slow, enjoying the feeling of Casey's warm hand around him and the way his dick filled him so perfectly, storing this moment away as a memory to use the next time he was alone.  
"Come on Bartowski, move" and Chuck did, as fast as his shaky arms and legs could move him until he was covering the sheet and Casey's hand with his release. His muscles tightening around Casey was all it took to send him over the edge, Chuck doing the best he could to keep moving until Casey pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him.  
When Chuck could breath normal again he rolled over to look at Casey “That was the best sex I’ve ever had, but that probably can’t happen again”  
“Agreed”  
Chuck rolled off the bed and limped to the bathroom.  
He took a moment to admire the marks on his hips from Casey’s fingers, he turned to the side to see if he would see the makes on his back, discovering a new kink. He washed himself off and headed back into the room. “You sure did leave your mark” He showed Casey his hips before he put his boxers and t-shirt back on.  
“Not sorry”  
“Don’t want an apology”

“So wanna take care of that before we have to leave on the plane?” Casey nodded his head at the tent formed in the sheet over Chuck.  
“Can we have coffee first?”  
“Sure” Casey climbed out of his bed letting the sheet fall from his naked body.  
“Never mind, coffee can wait” Chuck quickly got out of his bed, almost face planting when his foot got caught in the sheet.  
Casey reached out and grabbed him  
Chuck laughing pushing Casey back on to his bed. “But if what happens in this hotel room stays here, then I’m going to take full advantage and ride you until my legs don’t work right”  
“God Bartowski, who knew you were this horny”  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve had good sex, why not take full advantage”  
“Then what are you waiting for”  
Chuck leaned forward smashing their mouths together.

"You're walking funny"  
"Wonder why" Chuck huffed  
"Good luck sitting for the next six and a half hours"  
"Don't remind me"  
"Wanna sneak off to the bathroom?"  
"Casey, it's a private plane, it's only us, Bryce and Sarah, we can't"  
"I'm sure they will sneak off too"  
"My muscles hurt way too bad, plus, I thought we agreed it wouldn't happen again"  
"What are you two talking about?" Bryce stepped between them  
"How much we fucking hate you"  
"Oh come on boys" he put his arms around both of them.  
"Get the fuck off of me, I will shoot you" Casey growled.  
"Havent you tried that once"  
"This time I'll make sure it stick"  
"Damn Chuck, when did you become so hostile"  
"Get away from me Bryce"  
"Well I hope you both have ear plugs, because me and Sarah need to continue our membership to the mile high club"  
"Told you" Casey groaned "Maybe I'll tranq both of us for the ride home"  
"Can we tranq them instead?"  
"I like that plan"

"We are going to take a nap, I'm sure the couch will be comfortable"  
"Where are you taking a nap?"  
"In the bed" Bryce shrugged  
"You're telling me that this plane has bad a bedroom the entire time and I've been sleeping in these chairs or on the way to small couch, what the hell"  
Bryce laughed "Maybe next time you can come too Chucky"  
"Don't call me that" Chuck threw a package of peanuts at him "And never, absoiutley never"  
"Weird, I think that's what you said last time we fucked, yet we did it anyways"  
"Casey please shoot him"  
"SOunds like he wants you to shoot him, just not with a bullet"  
"I'm jumping off this plane" Chuck got over and grabbed a couple small bottles of alchol and a can of soda.  
"Come on Bryce, leave him alone" Sarah grabbed his arm "Sorry Chuck"  
"Don't appologize for him"  
"Okay you two go back there, and try not to make too much noise, and Chuck go sit over there and drink your way too small bottles of alchol and everyone just shut the fuck up"  
"Yes Sir" Chuck glared at Bryce and Sarah as they headed to the back of the plane. He ripped off the plastic around the tiny bottle and threw the lid at Casey before downing the bottle.  
"As long as you don't puke you can drink as much as you want"  
"Do you have any condoms?"  
"You bought a fifty pack, we have plenty"  
"Are they up here or under the plane with the rest of the stuff"  
"Under"  
"Ugh" Chuck drank another bottle then chased it with some sode "Wanna make out?"  
"What the hell, why not"  
Chuck got up, stumbling a bit, wow that acohol hit him "Just make sure you use you super spy hearing, in case they decide to come out" Chuck climbed into Casey's lap "It's unfair how hot you are, i mean I always knew you were good looking, but now that I've seen you naked, damn"  
"Shut up Bartowski"  
It didn't take long before Chuck was hard and rutting agasint Casey  
"If you come in your pants you're going to be very uncomfotable for awhile"  
Chuck leaned back and unbuttoned his jeans "Are you going to act like you aren't hard?"  
"I'm getting there"  
"Then undo your pants and let me touch you"  
"Are you sure thats a good idea?"  
"Probably not" Chuck sighed "Sorry, this was, fuck" he rubbed his hand over his face "I'm going to um, yeah" he got off of Casey's lap, staring at him for a moment before walking towards the bathroom.

"Feel better?"  
"No"  
"You weren't in there long"  
"Well I was going to take care of my, well you know, but I could hear Bryce and Sarah and it went away, so yeah"  
"I just don't think it's a good idea to keep doing stuff, because we will never stop"  
"Right, well I'm going to attempt to lay on this stupid small couch and maybe dream about what my life would be like if I never met Bryce"  
You'd probably still be a virgin" Casey chuckled  
"Bryce did not take my virginity"  
"Yeah but he introduced you to Jill, and he is the reason you are the intersect which lead you to meeting me and Walker, the only people you have had sex with"  
"See I told you I need a one night stand"  
"And you tried, but you keep jumping me"  
"Shut up"

“Why does Bryce have to play my husband?”  
“Aww, what’s wrong Chuck? Afraid you might fall in love with me again?”  
“Anyways, what is our cover?”  
Bryce slid a folder across the table  
“Wait, I thought our cover names were supposed to be the same first names to keep it easy? Why are you, Nick Halden?”  
"Sounds like a porn star name" Casey added.  
“Because that is the name I chose, shut up and read, we only have an hour to get this down so we don’t fuck it up”  
“I’ve been doing this for five years, I know what to do. But if we are married why do we have different last names?”  
“Maybe we couldn’t decide so we just kept them, even though Charles Carmicheal is a stupid name”  
“You’re stupid” Chuck mumbled  
“Wow Bartwoski, nice come back”  
“You’re both stupid now shut the fuck up and get ready for this mission” Casey was packing guns and ammo into a black bag.  
“Why can’t Casey or Sarah play my spouse?”  
“Beckman thought since we have a history we would make a better couple, and you saw the suspect at a gay bar, why would you be bringing your wife to this meet”  
“But our history is just that, history, and I hate you”  
“Love you too sweety” Bryce grinned at him as he walked away.  
“At least you two fight like a married couple”  
“If married people fight like this why are they married?”  
“You’re so nieve Chuck”  
“I’m just saying, if I was married to someone and I hated them then I would leave them”  
“That’s why I’m never getting married” Casey huffed “I’ll be there in the van if you need my backup Chuck, you’ll be fine. But if you want to accidentally shoot Bryce in the ass with your tranq gun, I’ll erase the footage” He winked at Chuck before he walked away.

Chuck was walking through the hallway in Castle when the next thing he knew he was being pulled into a closet “What are you doing?”  
“You” Casey growled shoving Chuck against the wall and kissing him.  
Chuck kissed him back, he had some questions, but those can wait. Their kiss was only broken for as long as it took to pull their shirts off. Their hands tangled as they both worked at getting each other’s pants off.  
“Wait”  
Casey huffed “What”  
“Do you have lube?”  
Casey flipped on the light switch looking around.  
“I highly doubt that Castle keeps bottles of lube and condoms in the supply closet”  
“Do you see a first aid kit?”  
Chuck looked around, “There is a lot of random stuff in here, why have I never been in here”  
“Focus Chuck”  
“Top shelf” he pointed to a shelf in the back corner “But there is no way there is a condom in there”  
Casey opened the box taking out a tube of vaseline “Catch” he threw the bottle at Chuck, who actually managed to catch it. “Get your pants off” Casey pulled his wallet out, grabbing the condom out of one of the card slots.  
“You know it's not safe to keep condoms in your wallet”  
“It’s only been in there a week, it’s fine”  
“Only a week? Were you planning this?”  
“Not really, just get your pants off” Casey kicked his shoes off then pulled his pants and boxers down in one quick movement.  
“I thought we weren't doing this anymore?  
“Shut up”  
“Have you been tested?”  
“Waiting for the results”  
“Well sorry to burst your bubble but Vaseline can’t be used with condoms, is there any aloe in there or do you just want to get dressed and head back to my apartment?”  
“Couldn't you have said that before I threw the box on the floor?”  
“Let’s go back to my place”  
“But that would turn this into something more than it is”  
“I’ll kick you out after is that helps” Chuck laughed as he picked his shirt up off the floor “But I’ll sneak some condoms and lube in here tomorrow, you know in case you need to release some tension another time” Chuck slipped on his shoes. “Meet you there”

Casey never showed

Chuck: Thanks for getting me worked up and leaving me alone to take care of it myself last night.  
Chuck: Idk what’s going on with you but I stashed some supplies anyways, even tho my bed is more comfortable.  
Chuck: Just tell me yes or no

A few hours later:  
Casey: mission. Castle now.

Chuck: If I have to be fake married to Bryce I’m not going

Casey: stop being a baby and get down here

Chuck: ha.ha.ha. Pot meet kettle

Casey: Call me a baby to my face and then we will see who is laughing

Chuck: Can you see how hard I’m rolling my eyes?

Casey: I will shoot you

Chuck: I hope so 😜😘🍆

Casey: Is that an eggplant?

Chuck: I forgot you’re old

Casey: 🖕🖕🖕

When he walked into Castle Casey slammed a file against his chest “You have five minutes to study this file and get changed and meet us in the van”  
“Someone is grumpy”  
“Someone is about to get punched”  
“You’re so nice to me”  
“And I don’t even try, it comes naturally”  
Chuck quickly changed into black jeans and a black t-shirt and grabbed his tactical vest, flipping through the file as he made his way out to the surveillance van.

“Hey honey”  
“Seriously Bryce stop calling me that”  
“You know you love it”  
“You have a girlfriend, you psychopath”  
“We have an open relationship”  
“Oh my god, no, never, ever, not gonna happen with either of you, together or separate”  
“I remember you saying that last time but then you still let me”  
“Shut the fuck up Larkin” Casey growled “Call your girlfriend and tell her to get her ass to the van before we leave her”  
“If we leave her behind Chuck will have to wear the dress”  
“I quit, I’m done, Casey just take me out, one bullet to the brain, please”  
“How about I shoot Larkin again and save everyone”  
“This time make sure it’s actually dead before walking away”

“How you doin kid?”  
“I’m fine” Chuck was looking in the bathroom mirror at the gash on his cheek under his black eye, “I don't think I need stitches, it's stopped bleeding" Chuck threw the bloody paper towel away, "I think we need to call Beckman, I can’t work with him anymore”  
“Did you decide that after you punched him or after you shot him with the tranq?”  
“I think about it every day, today was the breaking point”  
“Feel better?”  
“No, I’m fucking pissed, what makes him think he can just kiss me? There was no point, the guy already punched me, what was kissing me going to do?"  
"I think Larkin was looking for any excuse to kiss or fuck you"  
"I snapped and now Beckman is going to blame me even though it was his fault, he is the golden child and I'm the trouble maker somehow”  
“Chuck, shut up”  
“Sorry, I’m so pissed off”  
“| think I can help?” Casey held up a condom and the bottle of lube Chuck had hidden in the supply closet.  
“God yes” Chuck turned around to face him “When will you have your results back? I’ve been dying to blow you, and no offense but I don’t trust Carina so I’d like to wait for the results”  
“Couple days”  
Just like the previous day, their kisses were eager and hungry as they stripped each other's clothes off.  
When they were completely naked Casey dropped to his knees, he put some lube on his fingers warming it up before reaching between Chuck’s legs “Spred’em”  
Chuck bent his knees, leaning back against the sink, almost falling over when Casey started licking up his shaft.  
“Holy shit” Chuck threw his head back moaning.  
Casey’s fingers made quick work of loosening Chuck up for him as his mouth found all the right spots to make Chuck moan.  
Chuck laughed "I can't believe I'm naked in the bathroom at work with Colonel John Casey on his knees"  
"Want me to stop?"  
"Never" Chuck ran his fingers through Casey's hair. “But I’m ready to be fucked”  
“Who knew you were such a romantic” Casey smirked.  
Casey stood up, he hesitated for a moment before pulling him into a kiss, he knew kissing made this more than just a quicky, but there was something about the way Chuck kissed him that he couldn't get enough of. “Turn around, bend over”  
Chuck gave him another sloppy open-mouthed kiss before doing as he was told.  
Chuck gripped the edge of the sink as Casey grabbed his hips  
“Ready Bartowski?”  
“Yes please, I need it so bad”  
Just because he could, Casey went as slow as he could, holding Chuck’s hips to stop him from pushing back.  
“Come on John, this is cruel”  
Casey laughed pulling all the way out.  
“Why must you torture me?”  
“It’s fun”  
“For who” Chuck was looking in the mirror at Casey’s smirk  
“Me” he growled pushing into Chuck faster this time. “Like this?”  
“God yes”  
The eye contact they were making in the mirror was too much for Casey so he looked down to watch himself disappear into Chuck.  
A few times Chuck had to bite into his arm to stop himself from making too much noise, he really hoped Casey locked the door because the last thing he needed was Sarah walking in and getting him in more trouble with Beckman.  
Casey slowed down his thrusts, his left hand moving up Chuck’s side to his chest, pinching one of Chuck’s nipples, he flattened his hand in the middle of Chuck’s chest pulling him up so his back was against Casey's chest, his right hand still gripping Chuck’s hip, he took a few steps back so he could see more of Chuck’s body.  
“Tough yourself” he growled in Chuck’s ear.  
Chuck quickly grabbed the bottle of lube off the counter pouring some on his dick, throwing the bottle into the sink he quickly wrapped his hand around himself, laying his head back against Casey’s shoulder. “Fuck” he may have yelled a bit to loud when Casey started sucking on his long neck.  
“God Casey, so good, you feel so good”  
“I want you to come Chuck”  
Chuck’s hand moved faster to match Casey’s thrust “Yes” he panted.  
Casey had to grip Chuck tighter to hold him up so he wouldn't fall as his entire body shook as he came, hearing Chuck moan out his first name and the feeling of Chuck tightening around him was almost too much, he turned Chuck’s head kissing him hard as he came.  
“God that was amazing”  
“Yeah” Casey cleaned up quickly and started getting dressed.  
“I made a mess on the floor” Chuck laughed slipping his boxers back on  
There was a knock at the door, they both froze.  
"Chuck are you in there?"  
“I need some time alone Sarah”  
“Beckman wants to talk”  
“Tell her to talk to Bryce”  
“He is still passed out”  
Chuck laughed. “Tell her I’ll be out in a minute”  
“Have you seen Casey?”  
“Nope”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Please just give me a minute” Chuck was trying to get his shoes on and not fall and bust his head open “Maybe wait a few minutes before you come out” he whispered to Casey  
“I know how it works, just get your ass out there Bartowski”  
Chuck took a few steps towards the door then turned around to look at Casey  
"What?"  
Chuck walked back over to him "I won't be mad if this keeps happening"  
Casey didn't know what to say, he didn't want it to stop either, so he just kissed him instead.

“Hello General”  
“Mr. Bartwoski, what happened”  
“Bryce kissed me for no reason so I punched him and shot him with my tranq gun”  
“Why”  
“I have no idea, maybe ask him when he wakes up what the fuck is wrong with him”  
“Watch your language”  
“Sorry ma’am”  
“Was the tranq necessary after he was already on the ground after you punched him?”  
“Well I didn’t want him to punch me back”  
“Is this going to be a problem in the future?”  
“One hundred percent. Before this mission even started I was telling Casey that I was going to call you later and ask if he could please be moved to another team because I can no longer work with him. I’d like to have Morgan back on the team”  
“When does Mr. and Mrs. Grimes return from their travels?”  
“Two weeks”  
“When they return, have them contact me and I can see what we can do. Until then I will have Mr. Larkin working with another team unless you guys need his help”  
“We won’t”  
“And Mr. Bartowski, you’re a grown man, you should not have a hickey on your neck"  
Chuck’s hand shot up to his neck “Sorry” he mumbled.  
Sarah started laughing once Beckman hung up “Nice Chuck”  
“I’m not talking to you”  
“Did Casey give you that? It wasn't there earlier, and you have been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes”  
“Not talking to you”  
“Come on Chuck, we are friends”  
“How can you be okay with your insane boyfriend constantly hitting on me then kissing me?”  
“That's just who he is”  
“You’re better than that Sarah, you deserve better than that”  
"And deserve better than a quickie in the bathroom with Casey"  
"You don't know what you're talking about"  
“I can’t explain it, Chuck, I love him”  
“But I highly doubt he loves you”  
“Ouch” Casey sat down across from Sarah.  
“If he really loved and respected you, he would treat you better”  
“Don’t act like you understand our relationship, do you ever think Casey will love you? He is just using you for sex”  
Chuck laughed "Don't tell me that I don't understand what is going on with you and Bryce while you think you understand my sex life. News flash Sarah, I dated Bryce and he said he loved me, so yeah I fully understand what a douche he is"  
“Whatever Chuck” Sarah walked out  
"That was harsh" Casey was flipping through some paperwork  
"I just don't get it"  
"How about don't worry about it, she is an adult. What did the General have to say?"  
“She said Bryce is not going to be on the team anymore and she is going to talk to Morgan and Alex when they get back from their honeymoon”  
“I’m starving, want to get food?”  
“Are you asking me on a date?”  
“We eat together often, just because we have fucked now doesn’t mean it's a date”  
“Speaking of, Beckman totally called me out for having a hickey”  
Casey laughed “I seem to remember you liking it very much”  
“Yes, under my shirt”  
“I’ll remember that next time” he winked “Pizza?”  
“Sounds good”

“What are you doing?”  
Chuck may have screamed, “Buying you a bell, what the fuck Casey I almost cut my thumb off”  
“You don’t need it”  
“Doesn't mean I want to lose it"  
"What are you making?"  
"I don't know what to call it, I made it up, it's chicken, pineapple, green pepper, and onion with various spices and cook that all together and then put it on a tortilla with sour cream, cheese, and pico, that I made from scratch by the way"  
"That sounds amazing, but you can't cook"  
"I've lived alone for over a year now, I had to learn or I would have gone broke on take out. You can have some, wait, why are you here?"  
"The newlyweds are home early so I had to vacate my place before I shot Grimes"  
"Wait they are still living down there?"  
"Yup"  
"You can stay here if you want, but I don't have another bed and my couch is too small for either of us"  
"Guess I'll be sleeping with you"  
"Do you snore?"  
"No, and you know that because we share hotel rooms on missions"  
"Right"  
"Are you trying to find a reason for me to not sleep in your bed?"  
"It's fine"  
"We aren't going to cuddle"  
"Wasn't planning on it"

"This is great" Casey took another big bite  
"So are we going to keep doing this?"  
"Eating? I would think so"  
"The sex"  
"Do you want to stop?"  
"No"  
"I don't either"  
"I know neither of us wants it to be more than it is now, but eventually it will have to become something more or it will have to stop"  
"How about we just not overthink it, plus I got my results back and I thought we should celebrate"  
"So that's why you're here?"  
"I remember someone wanting to suck me off"  
"That is so happening, but you do realize my bedroom is right above Morgan and Alex's room, so they may hear us"  
Casey shrugged "Pay back" he smirked

"Who knew John Casey was a cuddler"  
Chuck pulled Casey's arm from around his waist  
"I'm not" Casey groaned  
"Okay big guy, whatever you say" Chuck stretched as he stood up, Casey reached out and pinched his ass.  
"I'm going pee and start the coffee maker, then we are going for another round before I have to go into the Buy More"  
When Chuck came back into his room Casey was laying in the middle with one arm tucked behind his head and the other one slowly stroking himself  
"Wow you're hot"  
"What are you going to do about it?"

Chuck's bed was creaking loudly as he rode Casey as hard as he could, he was so close and wanted to touch himself but he was curious if he could come from just this, but before he could decide he heard a snap and next thing he knew his mattress was on the floor.  
"Son of a bitch"  
Chuck couldn't stop laughing, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, wanna keep going?"  
"Hell yeah" Chuck leaned forward capturing Casey's lips as he rocked his hips.  
"Chuck?"  
"Shit" Chuck jumped up trying not to step on the broken pieces of wood slamming his bedroom door and locking it  
"Why wasn't your front door locked?"  
"He has a key"  
"Chuck?"  
"Yeah Morgan?"  
"You okay? I was asleep and I heard a loud bang"  
"Yeah my bed broke, but I'm fine"  
"What were you doing?"  
"Uh nothing, it's just really old" Chuck had his back against the door watching as Casey made his way over to him.  
"Are you sure? Sounded pretty bad"  
"You can leave buddy, everything is fine" Chuck tried not to moan as Casey got down on his knees and licked up his length.  
"You sound weird"  
"Just go"  
"Wait, were you having sex?"  
"Leave please"  
"Oh my god, you totally were. Can I meet her?"  
"Morgan I will buy you whatever you want if you leave and lock the door behind you and never speak of this again"  
"Wait, did you sexile Casey too? Poor guy, wonder where he ended up"  
Casey stood up whispering in Chuck's ear "If he doesn't leave I'm either going to shoot him or have you making noises that will haunt him"  
"Morgan leave" Chuck yelled.  
Casey wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, jacking them together quickly as he added to the many marks on Chuck's collarbone and chest.  
"Fine, I'll leave but I'm stealing a cup of coffee"  
Chuck gripped Casey's hair pulling him up into a kiss to cover his moans as he came.  
"Go make sure the gnome is gone so we can shower"  
"Yes sir"  
"And Chuck"  
"Yeah"  
"Happy Birthday"  
Chuck smiled "Thanks"  
"Now hurry so you can get some more birthday sex before work"

"Oh my god, what happened?" Chuck looked over at Morgan and Alex who were sitting on the edge of the fountain "and why are you two wearing robes?"  
"You really don't wanna know" Morgan couldn't make eye contact with him  
"I agree" Casey had his eyes clothes and was pinching the bridge of his nose  
"Was this some weird sex thing like that one Valentines day?"  
"I thought we agreed to never bring that up?" Casey growled.  
"I'm currently standing in front of a half-burnt apartment building, I'm bringing it up"  
"Apparently these two decided to bring some honeymoon romance back with them and lit about a hundred candles and caught the couch on fire"  
"Oh my god, did your chair make it?"  
"No" Casey growled. "Not to mention all the tech and secret stuff in there that is all burnt, luckily some of the stuff was in the fire-proof gun safe"  
"I'm so sorry dad"  
"I told you two to get a new place before the wedding, now none of us has a place to live"  
"What are we going to do?" Chuck sighed  
"Beckman is getting us a place for tonight, tomorrow we will probably be able to see what is salvageable and then find a new place. And you two" he pointed at Morgan and Alex "Wont be living with me anymore, you're adults and married, find your own place"  
"Sorry Chuck" Sarah walked up to them "Seems like since your apartment is above theirs it's got a lot of water damage in the living room, they think everything in there will be a total loss and you will have to wait a while before you can go in, it started to burn through the floor and it's not safe, I gave the fire marshal your number so he will call you"  
"You know, I've always hated my birthday, but this, this is the worst one yet"  
"Shit buddy, I forgot it was today. First, your bed broke now this" Morgan got up and hugged him "Happy Birthday"  
"Thanks Morgan" Chuck looked up at his apartment window "I know it's All just stuff and most of it can be replaced, but it just sucks knowing that the last of my dad's things were in there and they may be gone" Chuck could feel the tears in his eyes forming "I'm gonna go um, well I don't know where I just need some time alone. Casey just text me the address of where we will be staying tonight"

"Casey" Chuck whispered  
"What Bartowski? Where are you?"  
"I fucked up, I need help"  
"Where are you?"  
"A hotel"  
"Why?"  
"I went to a bar and decided to come to a hotel with this guy and I changed my mind and locked myself in the bathroom and he is drunk and scaring me"  
"What hotel?"  
"I have no idea?"  
"Do you have your watch on?"  
"Yes"  
"I'm on my way"  
Chuck turned the shower on hoping the guy wouldn't get suspicious of what was taking him so long.

"What the hell were you thinking?"  
"It's my birthday and I can do whatever I want"  
"And that was a strange drunk guy?"  
"Well no, but I never got my one night stand"  
"That's what this is about?"  
"I have no idea Casey, I just lost my fucking apartment and everything in it, I'm kinda drunk and fucking my best friends father in law who also happens to be my friend and co-worker at both my jobs. I have no idea what to think anymore besides of how fucked up my life is all because six years ago Bryce god damn Larkin send me this stupid intersect. Happy fucking birthday to me"  
"Alex made you a cake"  
"Cool"  
"It’s chocolate”  
“Where are we staying?”  
“A safe house, all four of us”  
“Oh, fun” Chuck rolled his eyes.  
“It’s just for tonight, maybe tomorrow, Beckman is looking for a place for me and you, Morgan and Alex, are in charge of looking for their own place”  
“I’m surprised Ellie hasn't been blowing up my phone, I’m sure Mrs. Weller called her”  
“God I’m so excited to not live by that old witch anymore”  
“That is one plus”  
“Beckman has someone watching over the place until tomorrow just in case someone wants to snoop”  
“So do we have to be neighbors again?”  
“Don’t think so, but she did mention condos”  
“Oh I wouldn’t mind that, unless it's me and you on one side and the Grimes on the other”  
“No, it would be one for me one for you”  
“That could work, can I get a cat?”  
“No”  
“I could totally imagine you cuddling a cat in your recliner”  
“My recline that is now dust”  
“I’ll buy you a new one”  
“That one was worn in”  
"We can wear the other one in" Chuck winked  
"I don't want come stains on it"  
"At least I already needed to replace my bed"  
"That was funny"  
"Morgan was sending me texts all day about it"  
"Me too, I told him I got a hotel room"  
“We should buy them some battery operated candles”  
“I really don’t want to think about my daughter's sex life”  
“Well their sex life just burnt down our apartments”  
“We’re here”  
“Looks haunted”  
“May be”

Chuck looked at the cake sitting on the kitchen island “Happy Birthday Chu” he laughed.  
“Clearly they didn't want to wait for you”  
There were no stools at the island so Chuck grabbed a fork and sat up on the counter near the cake. “Is there any other food?”  
“No”  
“Don’t judge me for the amount of cake I’m about to eat then because I’m starving”  
“Should have said something before we got back”  
“Would it be absolutely stupid to ask if you would come to bed with me tonight?”  
“Why would it be stupid?”  
“Because I went to a bar and went back to a hotel with someone”  
“You can fuck whoever you want”  
“I guess that’s the problem then because I only want you”  
“I don’t see a problem with that” Casey stepped between Chuck’s legs  
“But”  
“Just shut up and kiss me”  
“That I can do” Chuck smiled into a kiss  
After a minute or two of kissing Chuck tugged at Casey’s shirt “I have an idea” he mumbled against his lips kissing him again before sitting back so Casey could remove his shirt.  
Chuck smiled swiping his finger through the icing on his cake and wiping it along Casey’s neck and before Casey could say anything he slowly licked the icing off continuing by placing open mouth kisses up to the spot behind Casey’s ear that makes him moan.  
He scooped some more icing on his finger making a circle around his left nipple.  
Casey laced his fingers through Chuck’s hair as he licked and sucked around his nipple.  
Casey tugged his hair pulling him up into a sugar-filled kiss, his other hand making work of the button and zipper of Chuck’s pants.  
“Fuck” Chuck moaned as Casey wrapped his hand around his length through his boxers “I can’t wait to have you filling me up”  
Casey growled stroking him a few times before moving his hand down the back of Chuck’s pants, his middle finger trailing down his crack.  
Chuck made quick work of getting his shirt off, he scooped a little more icing up with his finger, this time he put it in Casey’s mouth, his lips wrapped around it sucking on his as his tongue licked all the icing off. “You are so fucking hot” Chuck whispered  
“That is not what I intended that cake to be for”  
Both men jumped apart, luckily Chuck didn't fall off the counter  
“Sorry Alex” Chuck covered his lap with his hands  
“I guess it’s payback” She walked passed them to the fridge “I’m going to get some water and act like I didn’t see my dad violating my husband’s best friend But I suggest you move this up to one of the bedrooms before Morgan sees this because he will freak out and never stop talking about it, and I’m never making you another cake”  
“Thanks, it’s really good”  
“Happy birthday Chuck” she smirked as she walked away.  
“So”  
“You heard her, get that ass upstairs, we are going to take a quick shower, then I’m going to get you nice and open with my tongue and fingers then I’m going to fuck you until you pass out, then we are going to spend the entire day tomorrow seeing how many ways we can make each other come” Casey picked him up throwing him over his shoulder.  
“God you are so fucking sexy”

_“You can kiss like your heart ain't ever been broke_  
_ The kind of lips that your lips get your eyes to close_  
_ I know just what you're goin' through_  
_ 'Cause I wanna kiss somebody, too_  
_ Kiss somebody like you, I wanna kiss somebody like you”_

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing Kinktober (Short story every day of Oct) and Nanowrimo (50,000 words written in Nov.) Not sure how it will affect my holiday stories.
> 
> I'm still working on Chuck vs The Dark too. Not sure how long it will be.


End file.
